The Whitlocks
by Beeda05
Summary: Two visitors and a happy reunion


22/03/2010 07:21:00

I do not own Twilight.

This story us told from Bella's POV

It was a month after the Volturri left and we all had fallen back into a routine. Alice and Jasper had just returned from a hunting trip when they showed up. They were upstairs doing who knows what when the door bell rang. Edward answered the door.

Hello. Can I help you? He said to the blond couple standing on the porch. They looked vaguely familiar but Edward couldn't figure out how. They both had golden eyes but none of us remembered seeing them before.

We hope so. The man said. We are looking for our son.

Edward looked at them for a second, reading their minds, and then gasped.

Of course, come in. he said as he opened the door wider and lead them to the living room where the rest of us were.

Everyone this is Andrew and Hannah Whitlock.

We all gasped. The woman looked up at him quizzically.

I read minds. Edward answered as they sat down on the couch.

This is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee. This is Carlisle and Esme, our adopted parents. This is my sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett. He said pointing everyone out as he spoke.

We all heard a door close upstairs and not 5 seconds later a gasp coming from the direction of the stairs. We all turned. Jasper and Alice were standing on the landing. Jasper was frozen with a look of shock on his face.

Mom? Dad? He said as he slowly descended the stairs.

Jasper! Hannah cried, and a split second later she had her arms wrapped around him hugging him fiercly.

Andrew went over and hugged his son and the three did not separate for a good 20 minutes. When they did the three of them walked over to the couch and sat down. Jasper never let go of Hannah's hand. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Finally Jasper spoke, asking the question that we were all curious about.

Mom, how did this happen?

Hannah looked up at Andrew. He took a deep breath before speaking.

On March 17, 1866 we got word that you had died. We were obviously heart broken. We had a small service and after a while our lived returned to normal. Almost a year to the day that we got word of your death a young lady showed up at the door. She said that she had known you before you died. She was on her way North to find her family. She stayed with us for a few days. When she was with us we noticed some weird things about her. We never saw her eat and she stayed inside all the time. We asked her about her eyes, she said that it was something that she was born with. She was with us for four days. On the morning of the last day that she was with us your mother went out to feed the chickens. When she didn't come back after 20 minutes I went out to check on her. AS I walked closer to the chicken coop I heard screaming. When I opened the door your mother was lying on the ground writhing in pain. I picked her up and took her into the house. I had no idea what was happening. I stormed into the house and laid her on the bed. I turned to get a rag to start stop the bleeding and SHE was standing right behind me. All around her mouth was covered in blood and there was blood on the front of her dress to.

What are you? I asked.

I am a vampire, and in three days time you be one to. She replied.

Before I could say anything she was beside me and then she bit me. I was still shocked and I didn't struggle. When I lost consciousness I thought I was going to die. The burning was unbareable. Three days later we woke up. We were both hungry, we ate food but it did nothing to fill us. Hannah went out to the barn to get some vegetables and when she was gone I heard the horses making a lot of noise. I went out to see what was going on. Blue bell was lying on her side and Hannah was sucking the blood from her neck. I didn't even think about what I was doing and before I knew it I was draining the other horse. We ended up feeding off all of the livestock. We stayed at the homestead for a week after we woke up, but when one of the neighbors came to see us unexpectedly we almost ate him. But something in our minds told us not to so we both held out breath until he had gone. We knew then that we had to leave before we killed anyone. So we packed some clothes and left. We never came across any other vampires until less than a month ago. We never stayed in one place for more than a few days and we kept to ourselves. We were in Colorado up in the mountains hunting when we smelled something that wasn't animal or human. We followed the scent and ended up at a small cabin. When we approached it a couple came out to meet us. They seemed wary but when they saw that we meant them no harm they introduced themselves as Peter and Charlotte. When we introduced ourselves Peter got a funny look on his face. He asked us if we had a son named Jasper. We told him that we had but he died a long time ago in the civil war. He just smiled at us. He described you and we figured that you had known each other before you had supposedly died. And then he told us that you were alive. He told us about how he had met you and how you helped him escape and then he came back for you.

We asked him if they had seen you recently and they told us about they had just returned from here, and they told us about the Volturri. We have been with them for the last few weeks. We know what you have been through and we wanted to give you time to settle down before we came to see you.

Andrew finished.

Everyone was silent again. Jasper once again was the one to break the silence.

Father, what was the girl's name? The girl who changed you?

Her name was…Maria. Andrew answered.

Everyone gasped and Jasper hissed under his breath.

Alice spoke up then.

Why is it that I didn't see you coming?

What? Hannah asked.

I can see the future. But I didn't see you coming. I wonder why that is.

Probably because I was shielding us, Andrew answered.

I gasped and everyone looked at me.

I am a shield to. I didn't know there was anyone else out there like me.

Do any of the rest of you have special abilities? Andrew asked, looking at Jasper.

As you already know Edward reads minds, Alice can see the future, Bella is a shield, and I can manipulate emtions. We are the only ones but Emmett is extremely strong and Carlisle is able to resist the urge to drink human blood. He is a doctor at the local hospital. Oh, and Renesmee is able to communicate with people by touching them.

For the next several hours we talked about everything. How we had all come to be Cullens and all the things that we had been through over the last year. It was when Rensemee was starting to fall asleep that I realized what time it was. Me and Edward said our good nights and went to our cottage for the night. After I had put Renesmee to bed I went back to the living room and sat down next to Edward who was reading. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He closed his book looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

I am so glad that Andrew and Hannah showed up when they did. I was starting to think that Peter and Charlotte had got lost on their way back to Colorado. Yes I am glad that they were able to come to.


End file.
